Hiiro's Wife
by AutumnHime
Summary: What would happen if Hiiro had been married before the war broke out...would it change anything?
1. They meet!

All right, maybe a new story will help the ideas in my brain percolate…like coffee = )

Welcome to Heero's Wife, a story that I think is completely original…Imagine THAT!!! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! General infro about this one…it begins about a year before the outbreak of the war….Does anybody like that G Gundam show?  Personally I think it could be better…a lot better.  I'm rambling, excuse me.  I promised someone earlier that I would eventually write an Ami/Heero story, and I'm currently debating if that should be this.  I'll begin it that way, and if it isn't posted as an Ami/Heero story, and you would like to see the Ami/Heero version, I'll be happy to send you a copy.  Or Vice Versa…if you want to see the Usagi/Heero  version, if I write one, I'll be happy to oblige.

On with the story!

Heero's Wife Chapter 1:  They Meet! 

**By:  AutumnHime**

         Except for the low murmur of voices in the background, the church was quiet.  Empty.  A single girl:  slim, petite, and fragile-looking, rested her knees against the cushioned bar created exclusively for this purpose.  She seemed to be praying.  Her eyes were closed, long blue eyelashes brushing against her porcelain cheeks.  The picture was so serene, most people would have thought her asleep.

         Most people would have thought wrong.  The delicate looking blue-haired girl had the abilities of a skilled warrior and the mind of an Einstein.  She had not come to the church to pray, she had come to the church to find sanctuary and to meet her contact, the person that could hopefully get her off of the planet before the fighting on earth broke out.  As she knew it would. 

         Her mind slowly flicked back through the events of the past few weeks.  Her work on some matrices that she had hoped would be able to create a more peaceful world.  The pattern that she noticed slowly evolving on the matrices.  The inevitable-seeming erosion of certain data as the entire logic set was thrown into chaos…chaos with a pattern.  She had freaked out.  She had grabbed her work and tried to show it to the boss of her lab, but he would not listen to "an upstart data cruncher geek".  She had contacted various other organizations, but they had all laughed at her.  All except one--the one that would hopefully keep its word and get her off planet.  Hopefully…

         She felt the knee rest give a bit as someone else sank onto its padded top.  A warm body slid in next to her.

         "Ms. Mizuno?" Light and laughing, the voice slid right past without Ami recognizing her own name.  "Ms. Mizuno?!"

         Her eyelids snapped apart, revealing stormy blue-gray eyes.  "Huh?!" She shook her head, removing the last of the memories from her immediate consciousness.  "Ummmm….that's me.  Who are you?"  She asked, glancing out the corner of her eye. 

         The only visual she could get revealed long, light brown hair roped into a braid and that the man beside her wore a priest's outfit.

         "Name's Duo Maxwell.  I'm here to get you off planet, as requested, babe.  Now, make some sign that you're done with praying and we'll go."  Duo's voice had a tinge of brashness, a good indication that the man was an American.  But the man she ahd talked to sounded like he was Chinese.  How widespread was this organization?

         Ami, who could think of no other thing to do, bowed her head to the altar, kissed her hands and stood.  

         Duo stood as well. "Come, m'lady, shall we depart?"  He offered her his arm, and the walked out of the hallowed space. 

         After much blinking and sneezing in reaction to stepping from the dim, cool interior of the church to the bright outdoors, the newly me duo got their first good looks at each other.

         "How does one end up with purple eyes?"  Ami asked the first thing that came to her head.

         "How does one end up with blue hair?" Duo responded, grinning as he tugged a strand of it.

         "Good point.  So, now that we are out of the church, where do we go form here?"

         "To your chariot, m'lady," Duo bowed, and swept his hand towards a limousine idling at the curb.

         "We're taking a limo?!" The suspicion in her voice was hard to miss.

         "That we are, Ms. Mizuno."  Duo replied, hand on the small of her back as he ushered her towards it.  He opened the door and handed her in before stepping inside himself.

         "To the spaceport, if you would please, Quatre."  Duo drew on dark shades and rested his head against the padding of the leather seats, as the luxury vehicle pulled out into the middle of traffic.

         "That the scientist, Duo?"  The chauffeur asked in a definitely non-servile tone.  From what Ami could see, the chauffeur had blond hair and very light blue eyes.  Must be another part of the organization, she mused.

         "That she is.  Did you grab her stuff?"  Duo responded.

         "Yes.  Her laptop is in the briefcase in front of you.  Trowa hade a blast getting in and out.  Miss, what did you do to your security?"  The light blue eyes looked directly into Ami's reflected ones in the rearview mirror. 

         "Why, Quatre?"  Duo queried curiously.

         "Because Trowa had a hard time getting into it.  And if Trowa has a hard time…" Quatre trailed off.

         "Damn."  Duo stared at Ami, admiration in his eyes.

         "I just changed a few things, sir, that's all."  The blue-haired scientist replied.

         "Hmmm…."  Quatre sounded very non-commital.

         "The conversation died off soon afterward as the rolling motion of the car and the warmth of the sun pouring into the car lulled Ami to sleep.

         She next awoke as the car slid to a gentle halt and the engine turned off.

         "We're here."  Quatre announced.  He stepped out of the car and opened Ami's door for her. 

         "Thank you, James."  Ami declared lightly.

         "Mademoiselle."  Quatre's eyes slid to Duo.  "I'm going to make sure everything's ready to go."

         A man walked out of the shadows to meet them.  "Hnn."

         Ami glanced at him, then glanced again as an electric thrill chased down her spine.  This guy was dangerous.

         "Hiiro, so glad that you learned to be polite in front of others."  Quatre remarked glibly.  "Ami Mizuno, meet Hiiro Yui, the person who will be taking you off of the planet."

         "How do you do, Mr. Yui?"  Ami greeted the teenager with a polite nod.

         Hiiro ignored her.  "Be sure she's ready to go in five minutes."  He turned around and melted back into the shadows.

         "Duo, grab her stuff and get the good doctor on the shuttle.  I'll be back in a few." Quatre shouted, racing off in the direction that the other guy with the hard Prussian blue eyes had gone.

         "Aye, aye, mon capitan."  Duo saluted, and grabbing two bags from the limousine, gestured Ami forwards. "Let us be off, m'dear."

MEANWHILE…

         "Hiiro, did you have to be rude?" Quatre asked.

         "Hnn…" Hiiro ignored the blonde as he finished making preparations to the shuttle.

         "Hiiro, she made her security system almost imipregnable to TROWA with 'a few simple changes'."

         That caught the Japanese boy's interest.  "Really?"  Then the wall came back up, and he shrugged.  "So she's good with electronics.  So what?"

         "ARGHHHHH!!!" Quatre cried.  "You make me so frustrated!  Do you not have a single emotion in your body?!"

         Hiiro did not reply…nor did he tell Quatre about the funny little thrill that had run up his spine upon seeing the fifteen year-old doctor.

         Five minutes later, the shuttle took off, leaving two men behind on the surface of the earth.  They too would leave soon to prepare for what was coming…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sooo…corny? Strange? What?

         I know y'all are probably made at me for not posting my chapters for my other stories faster and I apologize.  I've been really caught up in some other things—namely studying and preparing college applications.  I'm doing my best, and I swear that I will have chapters for the second arc of FTTNTL (for those of you who read that story) up soon.  

Oh, for a clue (as if you haven't figured this out already)  I've changed the past of Gundam Wing.  The boys do know each other before the war and I noticed that it actually sounds as if they should be in their early twenties, but they and Ami are for the most part fifteen.

Okey Dokey?

Ciao

AH     


	2. Conversations

Alright!  This is the second chapter to a story I posted almost a year ago. (oops)  Anyways, most of my great ideas for it have disappeared to somewhere, but that's okay…I'll think of other great ideas.  

Ummm and as a note…Heero=way ooc.  But in a way, he's not, since this is AU and he's heading towards where he is in the series.  

Heero's Wife

Chapter 2:  Opening and Closing

By:  AutumnHime

Ami sat in the cockpit of the shuttle, enjoying the view of dancing stars and waltzing…matildas, her mind provided, and Ami forced herself to choke back her snort of amusement.  Unfortunately, the expressionless pilot noticed her aborted gesture to cover her mouth.

"…Something wrong?"  Heero asked, brushing his chocolatey hair out of deep blue eyes that stared into hers with suspicion.  

Ami blinked.  This was really ridiculous.  She hadn't known the man for more than an hour, and all he had to do was brush some hair out of his eyes and she began to feel sparks running through her blood.  She felt her face heat as he continued to stare at her. 

"Nothing's wrong.  I…was thinking about how beautiful the stars looked, almost as if they are dancing to music so ancient humanity long ago lost the ability to hear it.  Unfortunately, that's not how it sounded in my head, and being a little tired my mind supp…" she cut herself off.  

What was wrong with her?!  She had just spouted something that sounded suspiciously like poetry.  She didn't even _like poetry.  She had been rambling.  She _never_ rambled.  She dealt in facts and patterns. And…oh heavens, the pilot…Heero Yuy, or, she smiled to herself, given his looks and name, more like Yuy Heero.  No no no no NO!  She was rambling again and this guy was really looking at her like…_

He spoke again, his voice relatively deep and mellow for a teen that could not be more than fifteen years old.  "I know how you feel.  Quatre," 

Ami interrupted. "The dude in the chauffeur outfit."

Heero nodded.  "Quatre always says that there is something more out there than we know  He can read people's emotions so well it's like he's scary.  He says that the Heart of the Universe connects us all, and that it humanity just needs to realize it, to achieve peace, in order to understand.  I guess I agree with him.  My life has never been exactly peaceful, but a friend once told me the only thing you can't doubt in life are your emotions…" He smiled, and a sharp pain went through Ami as she realized that Heero probably didn't smile too often because it looked painful.  Yet he had shared it with her and she couldn't help but smile back.  

"I didn't think you'd understand," Ami said, anything to get the pilot she had obviously misjudged as being hot but unfriendly to open up more.  

Her words caused Heero to blink.  And blink again.  And once more, for good measure.  His mind quickly counted up the words that he had just spoken.  He had said way more in five minutes then he generally did in a month.  People were not supposed to cause him to open up.  Even if the person he was talking to was an attractive, obviously intelligent teenage female, even if that little thrill had gone through him again when she voiced the feelings he had always had when he got a chance to simply look at the stars.  He was supposed to have more control.  There was a war coming, and no way in hell could he allow himself to be soft.  He turned back to face the viewscreen.

Hurt glimmered in Ami's eyes for a flicker of a nano-second before it was masked by concern.  "Did I say something wrong?" She asked.  

"Hnnnn…" was the only response she got.

Hurt flared again in the oceans that were her eyes.  She closed them briefly, masking the pinprick of pain, until she was sure that it wouldn't show anymore. 

"Alright, then, how about a different subject.  What's your favorite movie?"  

Heero shrugged.  

"Music?"

Shrug.

"Food?"

Shrug.

What did I do?  Ami wondered, rewinding the mental tape she had of the conversation that they had had only seven and a half minutes ago.  But try as she might, she couldn't find a single thing that might offended the pilot to whom she felt so connected.

"Fine then.  If you do not wish to speak to me any more Mr. Yuy, I will bid you a good-night," her voice was even, which she was proud of.  She wouldn't let anybody see her breakdown.  She had gotten off of a planet about to become bloody with war.  Somebody had taken her seriously.  So why did she still have a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach?  Her thoughts carried her out of the control room and to the tiny bunker area.  She chose a bunk and strapped herself in, letting all her thoughts drift away.  The last sight she saw on the screen that were her eyelids before her mind shut down for the night was a stocky boy with messy chocolate hair and blue eyes so deep the ocean couldn't match them.  

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*

A droning buzz informed the man still sitting at the controls of the shuttle that someone was trying to contact him.  He flicked a switch and a man appeared in a square of the moniter he was studying. 

Heero studied the figure on the screen and had a reasonable guess as to why the slight blonde might call him.  The blue eyes darting pretty much everywhere and the foot kicking at the dust of the camp site confirmed his guess. 

"Quatre."  The pilot nodded in the direction of the screen as he typed something into the controls and leaned back in his chair.  

"Hiya, Heero…"  The blonde glanced up and flashed a brilliant, if hesitant, smile. "Ummm…I just wanted to apologize for saying that you had no emotions.  While it may seem true to the average person, I was wrong to say it because I know better."

Heero broke down and reluctantly pulled the corners of his mouth up into a smile.  _This is going to hurt tomorrow_, he thought, given that two smiles in one day were unheard of for him.  Heck, two smiles in a week was generally pushing it.  

"It's okay, Quatre.  I know.  And I was a little impatient to get off the planet, so I'm sorry for being short-tempered."  

Quatre beamed, his aqua eyes brightening like a puppy who had been forgiven for doing something wrong.  Heero couldn't help but laugh at the look.  He laughed harder when Quatre looked shocked at his laughter.  Smiles were a normal, if rare occurance from the quiet Japanese teen, but laughter was almost never heard of. 

Duo wandered into the comm-site area at this time, and looked at the screen to see who was laughing.  His jaw dropped.  Heero?  Laughing?  

"Oh, and Heero," Quatre got the other teen's attention, "there's been a change in plans…oomph!"  Quatre almost got knocked down as another familiar figure bowled into the screen.  

Braid swinging agitatedly back and forth, Duo swept his eyes up and down his friend, trying to evaluate the other's health status.  "Heero, buddy, are you okay?  You aren't hurt or anything?  No bruises on your head?"

Heero narrowed his eyes at the braided idiot…The American might have a genius level IQ, but he was still an idiot.  

"I'm fine."  Heero replied shortly.  

Duo looked scared.  Heero hadn't yelled at him or called him an idiot or told him to get off the screen so Quatre could finish his update.  Something was wrong.  Something had to be.  "You were LAUGHING." The American proclaimed.  "YOU NEVER LAUGH!"

Heero replied with a trademark "hnn."  He then elaborated.  "I didn't know it was against the law to laugh.  Let me write this down:  laughter is illegal."  The messy haired pilot looked up again.  "I wonder why they haven't thrown you in jail yet?"

Duo's jaw dropped further and Quatre, in an attempt to get his news finished as quickly as possible, began to rapid-fire off the announcement.

"Mission's changed, Heero.  Dr. J says that it's going to take Wufei longer than expected to complete his mission, so he won't be able to take charge of Dr. Mizuno for at least a month.  Also, the rest of us have other pressing missions to do…"  Quatre hesitated for a second before continuing.  "Soyou'regoingtohavetostaywiththedoctoruntilfurthernotice."

Heero's face blanked back to its normal emotionless state.  "What?"

Quatre took a deep breath. "You are going to have to stay with Dr.Mizuno until further notice.  Your missions have been divided between the rest of us...BYE!" 

The square in which Quatre had been disappeared as the Arabian cut the power to the transmission.  Heero merely stared until something clicked in his head.  "Mission…accepted."

*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***_*__

Sorry if this sucked.  As I said above, I know Heero is waaaaaaaaaay out of character but  it is before the war actually starts and …I have lots of other excuses.  Like I have to get through their relationship to get on with the rest of the story.

Anyways, here are your options:

Liked it?  Review

Hated it?  Review

Don't know how you feel, but want more?  Review

Don't feel like reviewing?  Review

Any other choices will be filed to the appropriate department and will be reviewed and decided upon in a few months.  This will result in a huge amount of paper work.  It is much faster to just review…trust me.

(Sorry, I'm on the way home from college for about a day and its like 10 pm and I have gotten very little sleep and on and on and on…)

Ja, mata

AH


End file.
